Let Me Win Your Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Donnie is head over heels for Dana, but when he sees her with someone else, he thinks the worst. It's up to Dana to show him that she loves him. Written by guestsurprise per request of CherryBloom123. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise wrote this per request of CherryBloom123, who owns Dana. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I only take credit for posting this story. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Let Me Win Your Heart**

Donatello had a problem. He had a very big crush on Dana and he wanted to show her how much he liked her. He had a plan to go over to her house and give her flowers. That was his first mistake. He knocked on her window but she didn't answer. He was surprised. Usually Dana was always home at this hour. He let himself in and began to search the place.

"Dana? It's me, Donnie. I have something for you," he called out. No reply. He walked in a bit more and then heard a squeal and a giggle. He walked in and saw a guy tickling Dana and tickling her feet. Donnie's heart dropped to his feet. He was about to walk out when he accidentally knocked his foot on a chair.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Who's there?" Dana called out. She walked out of the room and saw nothing but flowers on the floor and her window was still open. She ran over to her window just in time to see Donnie disappear over the rooftops. Dana was confused and decided to go after him when her guest left.

"Who was that?" The guy asked.

"A friend of mine. But he left without me introducing you to him. It's not every day my big cousin is in town!" Dana smiled as she hugged him.

"I know, cuz…it's been a while! And you're still ticklish!" He laughed. They spent a few more hours together, but then it was time for her cousin to go back to his house. Once he left, Dana grabbed her coat, locked up, and then ran into the sewers. It didn't take her long to be found by one of the turtles.

"Dana? It's getting late; what are you doing here?" Leonardo asked.

"I have to find Donatello! He saw me with my cousin but he left before I could introduce him to him. I wonder why he left so quickly," Dana said quietly.

"Dana…you don't really know how Donnie feels do you?"

"Feel? About what?"

"Leo, don't say anymore!" Another voice added. Both of them turned to see Donnie walk in with a slightly frustrated expression.

"Donnie…we need to talk…," Dana cooed as she tried to approach him.

"Dana…I really don't have time to talk. I have to keep working on the pool system," Donnie said as he quickly turned around to go back to his workshop.

"Donatello, come back here!" Dana called out. Donnie stopped short as his whole name was being called. He turned around and saw Dana was right behind him and staring straight in his eyes. Her face was a mix of frustration, concern, and love? No. She could never love a mutant like him. He even witnessed her being with another man.

"Goodnight, Dana…," he whispered and flipped up to the tops of the sewers.

"You're not getting away from me that easily…," Dana said to herself as she took off her shoes and began to climb up after him. Donnie was now almost to his room and he began to gather his tools to fix the pool. Once he walked out of his room, he saw Dana approaching him.

"Oh no…," he groaned. He had to avoid her at all costs, especially since she was with another guy. He was so upset that he almost didn't feel her touch his shoulder. Since he was a ninja, he was typically calm, but her touch almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Dana! Don't do that!" Donnie said as he grabbed his chest.

"I will when you sit down and tell me what's wrong and why you're running from me," Dana said as she began to follow him. Donnie face palmed and kept walking towards the pool. At this point, Dana couldn't take anymore. She jumped at him and they went tumbling into the pool. The water was clean because Donnie was working on creating some clean water in the sewer so it was clean enough to swim in.

"DANA!" Donnie gasped, but his eyes popped wide open when he saw that Dana was only a few inches from his face. He then felt her cup the back of his head with her hands and their foreheads touched.

"Donnie…talk to me. What's wrong?" She cooed.

"Nothing Dana…I MMMMMMMMMM!" He stopped as Dana planted a kiss on his lips. Once she released his lips, she looked at him again.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"B-but…MMMMMMMMMM!" Donnie was cut short as Dana kissed him again. Once she released him, she tried again.

"Donnie I won't stop kissing you until you talk to me…," she giggled. Donnie smirked and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dana, I love you…but when I saw you with another man, I couldn't bear to talk to you…"

"Listen to me! That was my cousin!" Dana blurted out! Donnie looked really embarrassed and he tried to get up but Dana wouldn't let him up. "Hold on! You're not going anywhere!" Dana then quickly straddled his lap a bit more and held his arms down.

"Hey! What gives!"

"Come here, Donnie…I wanna play!" Dana teased.

"Alright Dana…you asked for it!" He laughed as he jumped on her, pushed her gently on her stomach, and straddled her lower back and faced her legs.

"Donnie!" Dana giggled. "Get off of me, honey!"

"H-honey?" He blushed. He then felt her bend her legs back and wiggle her toes on his chest in a flirty manner. He then looked over his shoulder and saw her wink at him.

"Yes…I called you honey," she cooed at him. "Now Donnie, come on, let me up!"

"Why should I?" He chuckled. Dana cocked a curious brow and started wiggling her toes and bouncing under him. It made him chuckle and laugh, which Dana thought was adorable.

"Because I want to put my arms around you, now c'mon!" She giggled. Donnie finally got up because her tickling was too much. Once he turned around, he was pleasantly shocked as Dana jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him and started planting kisses all around his jaw. He then grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

"I'm in love with you…"

"I love you too, Donnie, why else would I chase you around the sewers…," she giggled.

"Baby…it's just you and me, forever!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" She smiled and the two embraced for what seemed like hours.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words:** **CherryBloom123, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in first chapter and guestsurpirse only owns Drake in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Let Me Win Your Heart  
Chapter II**

Dana and Donnie decided to have a fun night on the town. He purposefully made a disguise so that he wouldn't frighten anyone while they were out. He technically was not supposed to be out and about, but he wanted to do it for Dana. She loved to go out for pizza and root beer and he wanted to make her happy. The night started off well, until Dana ran into her old boyfriend. But this wasn't one of her bad ones; he was the best one she had besides Donnie. The only reason why they broke up in the past was because he moved away.

"Oh my gosh! Drake?!" Dana said in shock.

"Dana?! What on earth!?" Drake smiled a big smile as he ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug he could muster. Donnie could only stare in shock.

"Dana, it has been a very long time. How are you?" Drake smiled.

"It has been good. I have been doing very well! I'm almost done with school! I have a new job and a new apartment!"

"Sounds like you have been doing well. I can see you haven't changed." Drake grinned.

"Neither have you…," Dana said softly. Drake had always been handsome, but now he could literally be mistaken for a model. His hair was naturally jet black and eyes were a greenish/yellow color. Even though the color sounds strange, he was very handsome. Donnie cleared his throat, agitated that this guy was talking to his girlfriend.

"Excuse me! I don't believe we've met." Donnie said, trying to be polite.

"My apologies. Where are my manners? I'm Drake and who are you?" Drake smiled.

"Donnie."

"He's my boyfriend!" Dana smiled.

"Well Donnie, I do like your apparel but isn't it a bit hot to be wearing a large coat?"

"No. It is for the best that I wear it," Donnie replied. He then glanced over at Dana and could tell that there was going to be a small issue. Dana loved him, but her heart was indeed torn. She needed to decide on one of them. Dana felt miserable and Donnie could see it in her face. She tried to keep them both included in their conversation but it was very awkward. Dana was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going and accidentally spilled some of her root beer on Donnie's coat. Donnie turned to her and growled.

"Ha! I see how it is! You think I'm a sink where you can dump your leftover soda! Well I have news for you! We are through! You hear me! Through!" He growled as he walked out. Dana was left in pure shock and tears started to well up in her eyes. Before she could let it out, Drake chuckled and pulled her aside.

"How could Donnie break up with me over something that silly?!" She spluttered.

"Dana, I think you have a very good man by your side…," Drake said softly.

"What do you mean?!"

"Didn't you see him? It's obvious that he was uncomfortable because we knew each other and it made it very awkward for him. He purposefully broke off your relationship because he thinks that you would rather be with me. That entire scene was only an act as an excuse to release you from your relationship with him. He was doing it to make you happy."

"How do you know that?"

"Guys know guys. I can tell he loves you and that a simple spill would not be enough to get rid of him. But he cares more for your happiness than the relationship itself," Drake smiled.

"Drake. I do like you, but as a friend! What we had was so long ago!"

"I know that, Dana, but he doesn't. Now I think you better go find him," Drake smiled. Dana nodded and hugged her friend once more before going to find Donnie. She went outside and down the nearest sewer. She was almost at the turtles' lair when she heard banging and clanging in Donnie's lab. She smirked, knowing that he only did that when he was frustrated.

"Donnie?" Dana cooed. Donnie immediately spun around, his eyes filled with horror.

"Uh…D-Dana…uh…we're still through! We're still MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Donnie mumbled because at that moment Dana smashed her lips into his.

"C'mere you overgrown turtle; you're not getting away from me," She smiled as she gently nipped his lip, hoping he would kiss her back.

"D-Dana…"

"Donnie, you silly turtle! There was no need for that act! I'm in love with you!"

"I guess I'm not a good actor…," he chuckled.

"Actually, you were very convincing, but Drake explained it to me. Donnie, I want you and no past boyfriend will change that," Dana cooed. Donnie smiled and then smashed his lips into hers and aggressively sought out her tongue. Dana was trying to gently keep her hands on his chest to prevent from being smashed under his passion. Donnie then gently sat up to let her breathe.

"Wow…you are feeling passionate," Dana smiled.

"You like it?" Donnie smirked.

"Of course; you're not through yet, are you?" She smiled coyly.

"Dana, I am only beginning, but first I need to put this on you," he smiled as he slipped a silver ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Dana shouted happily as the two embraced and then shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
